


Secret Safe

by codexumbra



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, be careful! :-), the start of some nsfw shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codexumbra/pseuds/codexumbra
Summary: Everyone at camp jokes that Wes, ever silent, knows everyone's secrets.Maxwell and Wilson find out that he really does.





	Secret Safe

Wes was great at picking up signs. 

It didn't take much for him to understand the weight of a situation once he began observing it closely. He had learned to keep his tip-toeing nearly dead silent, something that a lot of the other campers hadn't yet learned. And when he noticed Wilson and Maxwell's insistence to go with one another on expeditions, he was immediately suspicious. The two of them had begun to grow closer and closer, their shared enjoyment becoming painfully obvious. They would pretend to be forced to deal with one another but when anyone offered to take the place of either of the men, they would insist that it wasn't necessary and that they'd simply go with one another and get the job over with. Maxwell would cross his arms and Wilson would run his fingers through his hair, puffing breath out of his nose. They looked annoyed to the untrained eye. But Wes' eye was not untrained. 

Wes was suspicious. His eyes narrowed and his senses alert, he was suspicious. The hostile and nearly violent interactions soon became uncommon, then few and far inbetween. And at all once, they stopped. There was no more of the two getting in one another's face, yelling and shouting, Wilson taunting Maxwell to get him to respond to whatever insults he was chucking his way. As common as they used to be, they came to a startling halt after the two were forced to spend a night alone in a tent together. Resources had been stripped and another tent was not craftable. They were urged to sleep together that night. And they did. 

The mime had been suspicious of their hatred toward eachother ever since. But when the two volunteered to go into the forest that morning, already looking ready to venture out (even anxious to do so), Wes knew that he had to sleuth out the situation. Wilson bounced back and forth on his heels, leaning over Maxwell's shoulder to look at the map he was examining. Maxwell spoke through parted teeth, a thick cigar resting in his mouth. Wes figured that if people were not around, he would steal the cigar and pop it into his mouth. It would be an indirect kiss if he had done it, but he didn't. The other camper's eyes were on them, urging them to head along and get the resources the camp so desperately needed. 

When Maxwell had finished bullshitting his reading of the spotty map the camp had provided he stood up, Wilson straightening himself out and shoving the map in his backpack pocket. When the magician finished straightening out his coat, Wilson smiled and spoke to him, urging the taller one's attention down to him. Maxwell smiled and crossed his arms, speaking to him briefly before their attention was nabbed by Winona, the group chosen leader, who pressured the two to move along. Wes watched as Maxwell and Wilson headed out into the forest, noting the fact that Wilson wasn't bringing Chester with him. 

So Wes took it upon himself to bring Chester to him. 

Dipping out of camp nearly unnoticed, Wes headed after the men. He knew which way they were going- the group had recently discovered a plentiful biome full of birchnut trees, bee hives and flowers. It was the direction Winona had requested the two men to head in, obviously. The mime pushed himself through the brush of the birchnut forest, emerging on the other side of the small section. Looking around, he realized that a large evergreen forest sat in front of him, awaiting him to venture into it. He stared ahead and with his noble chest at his side, he trekked on.

Wes wasn't one to get easily spooked, yet the feeling surrounding the dark forest set him off. He kept his wits about him, and kept going, being careful to not make noise in case he was approaching upon the two men he was trying to spy on. And approaching he was. Gentle laughter and cooing whispers caught the mime's ear, calling to him from a little deeper in the forest. His stomach sank at first until he recognized an ongoing conversation between two lovers, their breath close in proximity. He could feel the closeness, the serenity of solitude. He stood stock still, listening. Their words were not distinguishable but their voices were as recognizable as ever. Maxwell Carter and Wilson P. Higgsbury, spending quality time in an evergreen forest. 

The mime inched closer and closer, holding Chester to his waist. The little monster was very loud and could VERY easily foil Wes' plan. Knowing that Maxwell could easily wiggle himself out of the situation because of his past ease with lying to those he knew, Wes had to be careful. He wanted to surprise them; it would make it all be worth it. The two men thought they were incredibly slick. That their plan was fail proof. Yet like the Codex Umbra and many of Wilson's inventions, it was not. 

When Wes jumped out from behind the tree, he was not expecting to find the scene he did. Wilson stood, back pressed up against a hearty evergreen tree while Maxwell loomed over him, hands snaked up the bottom of his shirt. Wilson's belt was carefully unbuckled, yet Maxwell was missing no garments. When Wes jumped into the scene, though, it shocked both of them enough to give either of them a good heart attack. Wilson screeched and Maxwell yelled, both of them immediately backing away from one another. Wilson fell back onto the ground and Maxwell stumbled backwards, hitting his back against one of the many trees littered throughout the forest.

Their shocked expressions brought the mime a little bit of a smile. Wilson immediately gathered himself and stood up, holding his vest close to his body. He let out a meek "Wes?" before Maxwell asked what in God's name he was doing in the forest. Did Winona send him, too? Was he bringing them Chester? He swallowed, letting his hands fall to his side. He tried to look nonchalant, as though he and Wilson weren't about to have sex in a forest, a mere couple of miles from the camp.

Wes shook his head, though he placed Chester onto the floor and handed the eyebone to Wilson, who squeaked out a thank you. Maxwell stared at him, clearly having his bearings a little more than Wilson, who still looked a little bit shocked. It was a little bit difficult for Wes to get all of his thoughts across to those that he interacted with, but he wanted to try. He was at a loss, though. How do you explain that you followed two men into the forest to foil their lie? How do you explain that in simple handmotions?

He couldn't. So all he did was shrug. 

"A...shrug? Wes, is this a joke? Why did you follow us out here?" Maxwell looked confused. Concerned, but not for Wes. He knew that if Wes decided to be unmerciful, he could ruin the secret these two shared. 

But all Wes did was shrug, and zip his lips. Leaving the two men shellshocked and leaving Chester with a pat on the head, Wes waved them goodbye and headed back to camp. 

On his walk back, it hit him, really. He supposed he needed a little more stimulation in his life; their business was theirs, and no one elses, and Wes felt a little guilty in supposing that no one else at camp had found out. 

And when you can't speak, everyone's secret is safe with you. So the men in the forest had no reason to worry.


End file.
